barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
Season 4 of Barney & Friends aired from November 3 to November 28, 1997. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Josh Martin / Maurice Scott) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) 9/20 and Mr. Boyd)]] *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks / Adam Brown) 10/20 Children *Robert (Angel Velasco) 9/20 *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) 9/20 *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) 8/20 *Kim (Erica Rhodes) 8/20 *Kristen (Sara Hickman) 8/20 *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) 8/20 *Chip (Lucien Douglas) 6/20 *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) 5/20 *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) 5/20 *Keesha (Mera Baker) 5/20 *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) 4/20 *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) 3/20 *Alissa (Monet Chandler) 2/20 Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 6/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 1/20 Animals *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) 20/20 *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) 19/20 Guest Appearances *Marvin Johnson ("We've Got Rhythm") *Mica Johnson ("We've Got Rhythm") *Ted Davey (played "Dr. TickTock" in "Tick Tock Clocks!") *Sam LaCroix (played "Mateo" in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney") *D. Day (played "Mr. MacRooney" in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney") *Tomie dePaola ("Oh, Brother...She's My Sister") *Maureen Modine ("Oh, Brother...She's My Sister") *Patsy Goldwater (played "Grammy Johannson" in "E-I-E-I-O") Episodes Trivia *This season marked: **The final season in which Sheryl Leach serves as an executive producer. **The first season to air in only one month. **The first appearances of Jeff, Curtis, Danny, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **An e/i balloon is added to the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals. **The first season in which Joe Phillips serves as the show's music director. He also did the music for most of the second era home videos and then all of the rest of the Barney franchise starting in 2002. **The first season in which Stella's stories are acted out by the kids while Stella narrates them. **The only season in which every episode had at least one new Barney song. *After being extras from the previous season; Stephen, Kristen, Ashley, Alissa, Kim, and Maria become regular cast members. **Jessica Hinojosa (Maria) left the cast during the filming of this season with her last appearance in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *The school, playground, and tree house all get updated: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **Unlike previous seasons, the classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the tree house, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the tree house, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the tree house. ***In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the tree house. * The newly updated school and tree house sets from this season first appeared in the new material of Barney's Musical Scrapbook, except that there is no bench around the tree. Also, the new school can't be seen in that video; as it wasn't completed yet when that video was being produced. *While a new Barney doll is introduced, the sparkles and the twinkle wink are the only two things that remain unchanged until season seven. *Both David Joyner and Bob West left during production of this season to film Barney's Great Adventure. Duncan Brannan replaced West as the voice but soon later returned to dub over Brannan's lines.INTERVIEW BARNEY ABOUT HIS ``BIG SURPRISE' Josh Martin and Maurice Scott replaced Joyner to perform the Barney costume, while Joyner would resume performing the character in Barney in Outer Space. *Unlike previous seasons, the credits for this season only feature characters that appeared in the specific episode and not the entire cast. *Unlike previous seasons, the theme song for this season was edited after all 20 episodes were filmed. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Stephen, Hannah, Chip, Kim, David, Maria, Dennis, and Kristen. References Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:1997 Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation